Just Tell Me You'll Stay
by LostOne125
Summary: Ritsuka/Soubi. sequel to Just Tell Me You Love Me. Soubi discovers something big. How will Ritsuka react? YAOI. You've been warned. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

**Just Tell Me You'll Stay**

**Soubi**

Soubi kneeled over the toilet, throwing up his earlier lunch into the swirling water.

He stayed there for a few more seconds, before pulling himself up and getting himself clean. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He had been feeling ill for a couple of weeks, now.

It was strange to him because he never got sick.

He just assumed it was a cold and went about his business. Yet, the lingering illness still persisted. Ritsuka had been very worried about him. He didn't like to worry Ritsuka, so he decided he would go to the doctor.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the classroom to finish his classes for the day.

He only hoped it was nothing serious.

**Ritsuka**

Ritsuka stared up at the teacher not really listening. His thoughts were completely elsewhere.

They were on a certain blonde-haired man. Ritsuka was really worried about Soubi. He had been throwing up, suffering aches and pains, feeling drained of energy for weeks, now. He confronted Soubi and made him promise to go to the doctor.

Ritsuka wanted him to get better. He was afraid that he might have the flu. Just think if Soubi continued to suffer and never got a checkup. Something bad could happen.

He knew one thing about the flu. It could turn deadly, if left untreated.

The thought of losing Soubi scared Ritsuka. He was all he had left, now. His mom had been institutionalized, after she came at him with a knife and almost killed him. That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

He now lived with Soubi. It had been a couple of months since he moved in. He didn't think he'd ever been happier.

He started to blush, when his thoughts turned to last night. He still remembered pinning Soubi against the wall and feeling his legs wrapped around his waist. He also remembered Soubi moaning his name.

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka...Ritsuka!" It sounded so realistic but in a different voice and not moaning, exactly.

His head snapped up and realized the entire class was staring at him. His face turned even redder, when he noticed the teacher standing right in front of his desk.

"Having a pleasant daydream, Ritsuka," the teacher asked, earning a laugh from the class.

He didn't think his day could get any worse.

**Soubi**

Soubi sat on the examination table in shock. Kio was sitting on a chair right beside him and looked just as shocked.

Soubi had asked Kio to come with him the doctor. He hadn't been to one for a very long time and sitting in a room with a man in long, white coat and alone was not very appealing to him.

The doctor had come in asked his symptoms and decided to run a few tests. He came back a few hours later to tell Soubi that he was pregnant. He was approximately ten weeks pregnant.

After that, he quickly got dressed and Kio followed hurriedly behind him, looking deeply disturbed. It wasn't until they got to Soubi's place that anyone said anything.

"You're pregnant by the child," Kio practically screeched. Soubi looked annoyed.

"He is not a child. He's seventeen years old; he'll be eighteen in a couple months."

"Alright, sorry. But Soubi, be realistic here. He's in high school. There's no way he's ready for a kid."

Soubi sat down on the couch tiredly, running his hand over his face. What was he going to do? Should he tell Ritsuka? How would he react? Would he want to keep the child? Soubi wasn't sure he wanted a child. He didn't know how to take care of a baby.

Kio dropped himself beside Soubi and patted him on the back, gently.

"I'm sorry, Soubi. I'm just being honest, but the good news is Ritsuka loves you. I'm sure he'll support whatever decision you make about the baby."

Soubi looked up hopefully. "You really think so."

"Of course. Now, all you have to do is tell him that you're knocked up with his kid."

Soubi looked at him slightly irritated.

"I suppose I'll tell him, when he comes home from school." He looked at his watch, in which he saw was just a few hours.

Kio gave him a few more encouraging words before leaving Soubi alone to think and come to terms with the recent news.

Soubi immediately went to his canvas and painting supplies; it usually helped him think.

All he could really think about is 'What would Ritsuka think?'

* * *

I wrote this because I don't see many m-pregs for this particular anime. I wanted Soubi to be pregnant. So sue me?

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Soubi stood in the kitchen, stirring the pot of food. He was preparing a nice dinner for Ritsuka. He was only hoping a good dinner might soften the news he had to deliver.

It was almost time for Ritsuka to come home. After he finished cooking, he started to set the table.

After that was done, Soubi sat at the table patiently waiting for his Ritsuka to come home.

While waiting, he couldn't help but think of the child growing inside him. He placed a hand over his belly, as if waiting for the baby to do something. He felt nothing.

He worried about Ritsuka's reaction, while he subconsciously continued to rub his belly.

Soon, he heard the lock to the door being opened, and Ritsuka was walking through the door.

He watched as, Ritsuka dropped his things on the couch and took off his shoes. He quickly got up and placed a loving kiss on Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka placed an arm around Soubi's slim waist and hugged him.

"How was your day?" he asked. Ritsuka made a face and frowned.

"It was fine, except I got in trouble with the teacher for zoning out in class." Soubi looked at him amused.

"What were you thinking about?"

At this Ritsuka's face turned red, he stuttered out, "N…Nothing important."

Soubi chuckled because he knew with the blush and the stuttering, just what his boyfriend was thinking about.

Ritsuka sat down with a blush at the table, as Soubi walked around to the other side and sat down.

"What's all this for?" Ritsuka asked, noticing the delicious spread in front of him.

Soubi simply shrugged and said, "I wanted to do something special for you. That's all." He tried to look innocently at Ritsuka, but Ritsuka looking at him suspiciously.

He dismissed his uneasy feeling and started eating. They both ate in a comfortable silence.

Soubi watched Ritsuka the whole time, weighing whether to tell him, now or not. He knew Ritsuka should know, but he didn't know what to expect. Ritsuka's mood could change just like that.

After he finished eating, he felt his nervousness get to him. He was already feeling queasy and his nerves did not help. He immediately ran from the table to the bathroom.

By the time he had finished puking into the toilet, Ritsuka was there rubbing his back and kneeling beside him.

"Soubi, I thought you were supposed to go to the doctor, today. What did he say?" Ritsuka scolded.

Soubi stood up; he went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He dried off his face and looked to see Ritsuka now standing in the doorway, waiting for his reply.

He looked in the mirror at himself and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ritsuka, I'm pregnant."

Silence followed his confession. He gathered up the courage to look up at Ritsuka's face.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped open.

"W…What? How?" Soubi looked amused for a second.

"You know how a child is conceived, Ritsuka." For a minute Ritsuka just stared, but then his face changed to fear and anger.

He stormed out of the bathroom into the living room. He was pacing around the room.

Soubi slowly walked into the room.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Ritsuka looked up and stared at him incredulously.

"Am I alright!" he yelled," Am I alright? You're pregnant." Soubi flinched from Ritsuka's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry," Soubi said, although he wasn't sure why he was apologizing.

Ritsuka just stood there and stared angrily.

"How long have you known?" he spat.

"I just found out today, Ritsuka. I promise."

"This is impossible. Why does this type of stuff happen to me? I'm too young to have a kid. I can't take care of a baby. I'm only in high school." Ritsuka muttered to himself, but Soubi heard every word.

"We can do this together, Ritsuka. We can come to a decision about what to do. It's not the end of the world."

Rituska gazed into Soubi's face. "You seem really calm about the whole thing. Why? You should be freaking out like me," he asked distrustfully.

Soubi felt his heart clench a little at his tone.

"I _was_ upset and shocked, when I found out. Everything will be okay. We can get through this."

Ritsuka shook his head. "This is insane. We can't take care of a baby. We're like the most fucked up people in the world. We can't keep this baby," he said, his jaw tensing.

Soubi looked at him, feeling hurt.

"I know we've both been through a lot. I don't think there's anything wrong with us. I think we can do this. I wasn't sure about keeping the baby at first either, but I don't want to get an abortion. I want to raise this baby with you."

His gaze met Ritsuka's, as he placed a protective hand over his belly. Ritsuka didn't like what he said one bit.

He looked at Soubi in pure disgust. At least that's what it looked like to Soubi. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"I can't do this right now. I need to go." Ritsuka said in exasperation.

He strode over to the door and grabbed his jacket. Soubi walked over and stood a few feet away from Ritsuka, as he put it on.

Ritsuka wouldn't even look at him.

"You are going to come back? Right, Ritsuka?" he asked with a tightness in his chest.

Ritsuka didn't answer; he opened the door. He looked at Soubi one more time, before walking out and closing the door with a loud thud.

Soubi placed a hand over his belly and slowly fell to his knees. He felt the tiny pinprick of tears in his eyes.

'Was Ritsuka going to come back?' he thought, sadly, 'He was going to come back, right?'

* * *

Poor Soubi. Ritsuka, didn't take it very well. Did he?

Thanks to everybody for the reviews so far.

Hope you liked it.

Please continue to review. It let's me know how much you like it and gives me inspiration.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Ritsuka walked down the street, his agitation evident in every step he took. He didn't even know where he was going. He just let his feet lead him anywhere, just not home.

He found himself standing in front of Yuiko's door. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to feel that everything was not what it seemed that it was just some mean joke.

He knocked on the door. Yuiko opened and stared happily at him.

"Ritsuka," she said happily, as she hugged him. "Come in, come in."

Ritsuka walked in and looked around. He was surprised Yayoi wasn't around. He and Yuiko finally started going out; it seemed they were really into each other. It was now obvious, since their lack of ears and tails proved that it was going quite well.

Ritsuka sat heavily on the couch and ran his hands over his face.

Yuiko sat beside him, happy that her friend had come to see her. Then, she noticed the angry and upset look on his face.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong? Is Soubi doing okay? Did you two have a fight?" she said worriedly.

"He's okay. I guess. We did sort have a fight, though." He said leaning back on the couch and looking over at Yuiko.

She had a sad look on her face. "Well, whatever it is. You and Soubi will make up."

"I don't know. It's just that…Well…Soubi's pregnant."

Yuiko's eyes widened and she started to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Oh, congratulations, Ritsuka. That's such good news. You have to let me plan a baby shower. I'm going to be Aunt Yuiko."

Ritsuka only looked more upset at these words.

"It's not good news. It's horrible news. I'm not ready to have a kid and neither is Soubi."

Yuiko's bouncing stopped and she looked at him in shocked.

"You mean, you and Soubi don't want the baby," she whispered, as tears appeared in her eyes. Ritsuka didn't notice this. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"Soubi wants it. I don't. I told him I wasn't ready. I just couldn't look at him, after he told me that."

Silence washed over the apartment. Ritsuka looked over at Yuiko to see her with a frown on her face.

"So you left him, after he told you?"

He nodded.

He didn't see it in time to dodge. Yuiko had him square in the face with a pillow.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, jumping from the couch and standing over her.

She glared at him and shook her head.

"I thought you loved Soubi," she replied, sadly. He looked at her in anger.

"I do love Soubi. I'd do anything for him."

"Well, why did you leave him like that? At a time, when he needs you so much."

Ritsuka let her words sink in and he immediately felt guilt wash over him like an ocean wave.

"I bet Soubi's just as scared, as you," she continued.

Ritsuka remembered the look on Soubi's face, when he told him that he was pregnant. It was fear. And what did he do? He got angry and stormed off. He left Soubi alone. How could he do that to him?

Yuiko looked up at him and saw his expression turn into one of sadness.

"If you can love Soubi, why can't you love the child that's a part of him and you?"

Ritsuka physically flinched from her words, as if she was actually hitting him.

"I didn't think of it like that," he stated, as he sat back on the couch.

Matter of fact he didn't think about how anyone felt, except for himself. How could he have been so selfish? How could he have hurt Soubi like that?

If there was anyone, he could count on it was Soubi. After everything Soubi's done for him, he treats him so badly over something that just happened. It wasn't all Soubi's fault. It takes two to well, you know.

"I think you should go back home and talk to him. I'm sure you two will come up with something. I think Soubi just wants to be with you," she whispered, certainty in her voice.

In a flash, he remembered Soubi's words.

'I want to raise this baby with you.'

Ritsuka nodded and quickly got up and headed for the door. He paused and looked over at his friend.

"Thank you."

And with that he left.

Yuiko sat on the couch and smiled to herself. 'I wonder what Yayoi's doing.'

* * *

Yuiko always knows what to say, even if it's really simple or obvious. Thanks to her, Ritsuka finally realized his mistake.

Hopefully, he can make it up to Soubi.

Thanks for the reviews and making it one of your favorites. Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless of the characters. **

Ritsuka ran home. He only hoped Soubi was still home. He couldn't call him now, his cell phone was back at the apartment and as well as his wallet.

He finally made it home. The only thing he managed to bring was his apartment key. He opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"Soubi! Soubi! Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, as he desperately walked throughout every room.

Soubi was nowhere to be found.

He made it to the table and saw a note. It was in Soubi's hand writing.

_Dear Ritsuka,_

_I'm going to take care of the pregnancy. You don't have to worry about having a baby right, now. I now understand what you're talking about. It'll just be me and you like it was before. I just want to make you happy. I love you._

_Love,_

_Soubi_

Ritsuka noticed the tear marks on the paper and his stomach clenched. Soubi was going to get rid of the baby, yet Ritsuka didn't feel relieved. He felt guilt and sadness.

He had to find Soubi and stop him.

He tried to call him, but there was no answer.

If anyone knew where Soubi was, it had to be Kio. He hurried to Kio's apartment and banged on the door.

"Kio! Kio!" He shouted, while he continued to bang on the door. He heard footsteps come to the door.

A disgruntled Kio opened the door. Once he saw it was Ritsuka, he started frowning. He was still upset with Ritsuka for getting Soubi pregnant.

"What do you want?" Kio asked, while leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you know where Soubi is? He said he was going to get an abortion."

Kio looked at him in shock and fear. "He didn't call me to tell me anything. I don't know where he is."

"Call him, Kio. He won't answer me," Ritsuka said in near hysterics. Kio let him in, while he called Soubi.

While Kio talked to Soubi, Ritsuka stood by listening to every word.

"Soubi, whatever you're planning on doing. Don't do it," Kio pleaded.

"Yes, Ritsuka is here. He wants to talk to you," he continued to plead.

"Here Ritsuka," he said, as he handed over the phone to him.

"Soubi, please come home. We need to talk. Please, don't get an abortion."

"Are you sure, Ritsuka? I thought that you didn't want a baby," he whimpered, a hint of sniffles in the background.

"Yes. I'm sure. I know what I said Soubi, but I've calmed down. I just want to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm on my way home," Soubi replied, sadly. He only hoped Ritsuka wasn't going to yell at him anymore.

Two hours had passed, since Ritsuka talked to Soubi. It was dark outside, now. He was getting extremely nervous and worried. What if Soubi had went ahead with the abortion because he thought that was what Ritsuka really wanted him to do.

Ritsuka finally decided pacing the room in worry would not bring Soubi home any faster. He picked up the phone and called Soubi but all he got was the voicemail. Soubi's phone was off.

A jolt of unease surged through his belly. Something was wrong. He could just feel it.

All of a sudden the home phone began to ring. He went over to the phone immediately.

"Soubi, is that you?" he said desperately.

"Is this Ritsuka Aoyagi?" a very formal voice replied.

Ritsuka felt his heart drop to his feet.

"Yes, it is. Is something wrong with Soubi?" he asked in a wavering voice.

"You've been listed here on the list of emergency contacts for Soubi Agatsuma."

"Is he alright?" Ritsuka repeated, truly afraid of the answer.

"There's been an attempted robbery on Soubi Agatsuma. He was shot and hurt in the process. We're at …"

Ritsuka's didn't hear a single word she said. All he heard was "shot and hurt."

Ritsuka's hands trembled and the phone fell to the floor.

"Soubi's hurt," he whispered.

* * *

Is Soubi okay?

Is the baby okay?

Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Do you hate me, now?

I had to add some more drama.

Thank you for all the reviews and making it one of your favorites.

Hope you continue reading, if you're not too mad at me.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters. **

Ritsuka felt like the world had opened up and swallowed him whole. He had to grab onto the table to keep from falling, his knees having almost gave out on him.

"Hello, Hello," the formal voice repeated again and again.

Ritsuka quickly dived for the phone and resumed the conversation with lady. He didn't want any details; he just wanted to know where Soubi was. He needed to be there for him.

The lady on the phone noticed the urgency in his voice and tried to calm him down to no avail. She finally gave up and gave him the name of the hospital.

In a matter of seconds, he hung up the phone, made sure to grab his cell phone and wallet, and rushed out the door. He would call Kio later.

Right now, seeing Soubi was the most important thing. As soon as he got outside, he hailed a taxi. He speedily told him the location.

Now, all he had to was to wait in the backseat, wringing his hands in desperate hope.

The stars in the sky seemed nearly invisible because of the bright lights of the city. Ritsuka didn't notice any of this.

Everything appeared as a blur, as the car zoomed past buildings, unsuspecting people, and street signs.

The gruff voice of the cab driver woke him from his troubling thoughts.

The phrase, '_Please be okay, Soubi_,' repeating in his head, as he dashed into the hospital.

He came to the emergency desk and faced a blonde young woman, who faintly resembled Soubi, but she was nowhere near as beautiful as him.

"I need to know where Soubi Agatsuma is being held. He came in here a few hours ago."

The young blonde lady simply nodded her head in recognition of the name, and quickly typed it into the computer.

"He's being held in one of the rooms in the back. Room 104," she replied politely. She pressed a button that allowed him into an endless hallway. He walked quickly down the semi-crowded hallway, filled with doctors, nurses, and some patients.

'_101….102…103…104,_' Ritsuka thought, as he walked down the hall. He sighed in relief that he found the door, but froze at the sight of police officers around the door.

He quickly walked up to them. "Is Soubi Agatsuma in there?" he asked, his heart now in his throat. One of them nodded with a shocked look on his face. Ritsuka pushed past them and was also shocked at what he saw.

Soubi was sitting on the bed, looking as calm as ever, while a nurse was bandaging his shoulder.

Soubi looked up just in time to Ritsuka and a large smile slid onto his face.

Ritsuka practically ran to his boyfriend's side and just stared at him. "You're okay, but they said you had been robbed and shot."

Soubi placed a hand on Ritsuka's cheek to calm his nerves, as the nurse and the police quietly left to give them some privacy. The worried look on Ritsuka's face was something Soubi did not like to see.

"I was robbed. Well, at least he tried. He didn't get very far. It's not a serious wound. It'll heal in no time," he said with a small smirk on his face.

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Soubi to beat up a thief, while pregnant.

That thought bought back the reason why Soubi had left in the first place.

"Oh, Soubi, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I should've never left you," he sobbed out, as he hugged Soubi, like he would never let go.

A small tear appeared in the corner of Soubi's eye, but he quickly wiped it away, as he hugged Ritsuka with his good right arm.

"I forgive you, Ritsuka. Everything's going to be alright," he said. He pulled away to place an innocent, yet lingering kiss on Ritsuka's lips.

A blush appeared on Ritsuka's cheeks, as he pulled away. Then an anxious look appeared on his face.

"Is the baby alright?" Ritsuka asked, as he bent down to inspect Soubi's belly.

Soubi smiled at his actions and was determined to quell his fears. Happiness flew threw him to know that Ritsuka was actually worried about the baby.

"The baby's fine, but I didn't know you cared about it," he said, as he looked into his lover's eyes, searching for something.

Ritsuka looked sad for a second. "I do care about the baby and you. You and the baby are my family, now. I want to keep this baby and raise it with you," he said in such a sincere tone that Soubi almost started crying.

He held his tears back and blamed their appearance on his overactive hormones.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I love you Ritsuka." He pulled the younger boy into another kiss, but one that was more passionate and showed the complete love and devotion that they had for each other.

Ritsuka pulled away to catch his breath. He placed his forehead against Soubi's.

"I love you, too, Soubi." He pulled away abruptly.

"Now, when do I get to take you home?" he said with a teasing scowl.

Soubi smiled and gracefully loped off the bed with his left arm in a sling. "Right, now, if you can sneak me out."

Ritsuka quickly grabbed his right hand and said, "Well, let's get out of here."

The two happy lovers walked from the hospital, not knowing the many other obstacles coming their way.

* * *

You guys didn't think I'd seriously hurt Soubi. I love Soubi, and I think he's been through enough. Don't you?

I'm really happy that you guys really like this story.

Thanks for all the reviews and making it one of you favorites. *cries happily*

Please review.

Oops. I forgot to ask whether you wanted a boy or a girl. Feel free to give some ideas for names.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters. **

Ritsuka sat down on the couch, finishing up his homework. He glanced up to see Soubi working on his latest painting.

A smile wiggled its way onto his face, as he watched Soubi. Soubi was now four months pregnant. His belly was more swollen and pronounced, now. It seemed the pregnancy had only added to his beauty, giving him an even more ethereal appearance with his glowing skin.

These last few weeks had passed by fairly quickly. Ever since Soubi's run-in with a thief, it had only bought the two men closer. Ritsuka found himself being very protective of Soubi; he would not let Soubi go places alone, especially at night. He either went with him or Kio.

His feelings of protectiveness and devotion only affirmed Ritsuka's desire to be with Soubi and to raise their baby together.

Ritsuka was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't see Soubi looking at him, having put his paintbrush down. Soubi gracefully walked over to his boyfriend and sat down on the couch beside him, bringing Ritsuka out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Soubi asked with a concerned look on his face. Ritsuka looked at Soubi and actually smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about us and the baby." He had to call it baby because they decided to wait and find out the sex.

Soubi nodded in understanding, subconsciously placing a hand on his small round stomach. A gesture that did not go completely unnoticed by Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned his body more toward Soubi and placed his hand over Soubi's hand.

When Soubi moved his hand to position Ritsuka's hand over a particular area, he felt slight movement underneath his hand.

Ritsuka's eyes widened and he looked at an amused Soubi.

"Did you feel it?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka nodded his head fervently, as he felt another flutter underneath his fingers.

Ritsuka was at a loss for words. It was their baby moving. An excitement and nervousness sprouted in his chest.

He looked up at Soubi and said in awe, "Our baby's moving." Soubi looked quite amused at the look of disbelief on Ritsuka's face.

He simply replied," Yes, it is."

Then it Ritsuka, there was a human being inside Soubi that was a product of their love. In a few months, it would be making its appearance into the real world. This made his chest grow tight.

Soubi watched the different emotions play across his lover's face: fear, love, worry, happiness.

"It's going to be okay," he said soothingly, as he ran his left hand up and down Ritsuka's shoulder. In those few weeks Soubi's shoulder had healed quite nicely. He only felt a twinge now and then.

Ritsuka looked over at Soubi in worry. "Maybe I should get a job to help out."

Soubi shook his head in disagreement. "If you're worried about finances, you shouldn't be. We'll be fine. I want you to concentrate on school and getting into a good college. That's what's important."

Ritsuka frowned. "The baby is more important. I want to help out as much as I can. Besides, I'll be finished with high school in a few months."

Soubi simply stared at Ritsuka and his stubbornness.

He pulled away from Ritsuka and crossed his arms in frustration.

When Ritsuka saw this, he started to grin. Usually Soubi was good at hiding his emotions, but the pregnancy was starting to hinder that ability.

Soubi hadn't had an outburst or cried, yet, but Ritsuka knew it was only a matter of time. Lately, it had only been small fits.

Ritsuka scooted closer to the pregnant blonde and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want our baby to have a good life and to be safe."

Soubi now understood Ritsuka's worry. He wanted to make sure their child was provided for and protected.

"We'll be okay. I know we will," Soubi whispered with such conviction. Ritsuka wondered who he was trying to convince him or himself.

He chose to ignore that thought and have a little faith like Soubi. They had already been through so much. What else could possibly happen to them?

"Okay, Okay. You may have a point, but have you forgiven me?" he asked teasingly.

Soubi began to smirk. "I'm not sure. I think you'll have to prove you're sorry."

Ritsuka smiled and gently gripped Soubi's chin. Their lips met in an innocent kiss, until it began to get more passionate.

Ritsuka ran his tongue teasingly over Soubi's lips, eliciting a moan out of the older man. Soubi opened his mouth invitingly and Ritsuka swept his tongue into his mouth, caressing every inch of Soubi's mouth.

Soon Soubi became impatient and moved over to straddle Ritsuka's lap.

Ritsuka made little noise in surprise, but his hands soon went to grip his hips.

He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath; he leaned in and placed kisses all over Soubi's neck. He sucked on the spot just below Soubi's ear and smiled against the skin at the little noises falling from his boyfriend's lips.

"Ahhh, Ritsuka," Soubi moaned. He impulsively grinded his hips down onto Ritsuka's, making the younger boy groan in response.

Their lips one again met in a duel of tongues. After a few moments, Ritsuka pulled away to look at the haze of lust reflected in Soubi's eyes.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," he said huskily.

Soubi nodded in agreement and gasped, when Ritsuka stood up gripping his butt in his hands with his legs secured around Ritsuka's waist.

Soubi's head dropped to Ritsuka's shoulder, as the friction sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Ritsuka," he moaned, pitifully.

Ritsuka walked to the bedroom and deposited Soubi carefully onto the bed.

He lay beside Soubi kissing him and running his hands over his body.

"I love you, Soubi. I don't want anything else to happen to you, while you're pregnant. You and the baby mean everything to me. "

Soubi felt a couple of tears escape at his words. '_Stupid hormones_,' he thought.

Ritsuka caught the tears with his tongue and licked them away.

"I love you, too," Soubi whispered, as he pulled Ritsuka into another kiss.

The painting, homework, and the worries that plague them lay forgotten, as Soubi and Ritsuka engaged in a night of adoration of each other's bodies.

Ritsuka paid special attention to the spots that drew out moans from his pregnant lover. Tonight it was all about Soubi and pleasing him.

As they lay there, after their intense lovemaking, Soubi's head rested on Ritsuka's chest and Ritsuka had his arm wrapped protectively around his blonde-haired angel.

Soubi had drifted off to sleep, while Ritsuka lay there in contemplation.

Being with Soubi these last few years had been some of the happiest in his life. Their expectation of a new addition seemed to only add to their current contentment, yet he couldn't shake this feeling of an ominous cloud hanging over them.

He wanted to push the negative thoughts to the side and try to be enjoy their life for what it was, but something wouldn't let him.

He felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something or someone was waiting in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to disrupt their lives and cause chaos.

Ritsuka gently shook his head to rid himself of these seemingly dark thoughts and managed to finally fall asleep.

While at the same time, hoping his gut feelings had no merit and that everything would be okay.

* * *

Wonder what's going to happen?

Do Ritsuka's feeling have any merit or is he just nervous about becoming a father?

Well, I know the answers, but I'm not going to tell you, at least not yet. :)

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. Please continue with your ideas for baby names and whether it should be a boy or girl because I still haven't decided.

Hope you liked this chapter, now on to the next one. YAY!!!

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters. **

Soubi stood in the aisle of the store, looking completely lost.

It was the weekend and he was currently standing in the aisle of a baby store, and Ritsuka was nowhere in sight. At least Yuiko had stayed with him and helped him. She was now getting one of the employees to help them.

He was about five months, now. He and Ritsuka agreed that it was time to start buying things for the baby.

At this moment, he had no idea where to start. He knew what he needed; he just wasn't sure what was best for the baby.

"Soubi, look, I found someone to help us," an eager Yuiko said, as she was followed by a brown-haired woman who appeared to work here.

Yuiko stopped in front of Soubi and looked around. "Where'd Ritsuka go?" she asked with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Soubi shrugged and shook his head in slight annoyance. "I don't know." He felt a little upset with Ritsuka for just leaving him in a sea of baby supplies and gadgets.

As they walked through the aisles, they began to pick possible things for the baby room. Yuiko had borrowed her parents' car to take most of the things to Soubi's apartment and the larger things would be delivered.

Soubi was unsure about what color to make the baby room, so he asked Yuiko's opinion.

"Uh, I don't know. What's the sex of the baby?"

"Ritsuka and I decided to wait to find until the birth to find out the sex. "

The brown haired woman interrupted the conversation. "You know you could choose any color you want for the baby. You don't have to stick to blue and pink all the time. "

Soubi nodded in agreement. Blue doesn't have to be for a boy and pink well, that is a girly color.

He knew he definitely didn't want pink for anyone's room. **(Because I hate pink)**

Soon, someone walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact. He whirled around to face the culprit, and it was only Ritsuka.

"Where have you been, Ritsuka?" Soubi said, snappishly.

Ritsuka smiled at Soubi's attitude because he thought it was cute. "I've been looking around the store. I think I've found the perfect crib."

He grabbed Soubi's hand and led the group to a beautiful tan wooden crib. The comforter was a beautiful shade of pale green with striped sheets.

Soubi smiled and said, "It's beautiful. I love it. It'll be perfect for our daughter or son."

Ritsuka also started to smile and was proud that he found something for his unborn child on his own.

They soon began to find other things that went along with the crib.

The crib and other furniture would be delivered to their apartment, while the smaller things like stroller, toys, baby bag, diapers and other essentials were taken home in Yuiko's car.

First the small group went to get lunch and had a pleasant meal.

Yuiko and Ritsuka took most of the things into the apartment, while they fussed at Soubi to go inside and rest.

They had been on their feet all day. If they were tired, they could only imagine how Soubi felt.

Once they bought everything inside. Yuiko told them goodbye and left.

Ritsuka and Soubi sat on the couch going through the many baby supplies they bought.

Ritsuka's eyes fell on a small stuffed bear and picked it up. He looked down at it; his fears started to get the best of him and a small tear fell down his cheek.

Soubi looked up just in time to see this and he felt confused about Ritsuka crying.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

Ritsuka glanced at his boyfriend and shook his head, wiping the tear from his face.

"I don't know Soubi. It's just everything's going so great, but I can't help feeling like…I…" he paused, not wanting to upset Soubi.

Soubi understood exactly how Ritsuka was feeling. "You feel like it's too good to be true," Soubi finished.

Ritsuka looked away in silence and nodded. "I can't help but feel like something's just around the corner to drive our happiness away. You know nothing good ever lasts in our lives. There's only sadness and pain."

Soubi sighed and moved to sit by Ritsuka. "See that's where you're wrong. There have been times in our life where that has been true, but the other times I have been very happy. Those times have been with you."

Ritsuka smiled and replied, "The times I've been most happy is with you, too. I'm sorry, Soubi for bringing up such negative stuff. I don't want to upset you."

"It's fine, Ritsuka. Actually, I've had a few thoughts like that myself, but when I look at you and think of our baby, all that doubt and pessimism leaves my head. I have faith that we'll be okay."

Ritsuka realized how right Soubi was and how he needed to have a little faith, too.

"You're right," he said, leaning his head on Soubi's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you're thinking, Ritsuka. We're supposed to tell each other how we feel, Sometimes it helps dealing with things," Soubi said, resting his hand on Ritsuka's knee.

"I will, Soubi. I promise."

"Okay, let's go to bed. I'm really tired."

They put up the baby's things and got ready for bed.

They shared a few kisses, before drifting off to sleep.

Soubi lay on his side, while Ritsuka lay behind him with his arm draped across his waist.

A hand resting protectively on Soubi's swollen belly.

* * *

Hmmm. Not sure I'm happy with this chapter. *shrugs*

I couldn't come up with a color for the baby's room. I didn't want it to be yellow. Eeeww. I hate yellow, so I chose a pale green. I guess that's a good color for a boy or girl. I don't know.

But if you guys like this chapter, then I'm happy.

Let me know what you think.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters. **

Soubi sat at his desk and looked around at his students painting.

Since everyone seemed busy, Soubi let his mind wander. His thoughts went back to the many conversations he had with Ritsuka over these months, trying to quell his boyfriend's fears about becoming a father.

Ritsuka was still having fears about something happening. Soubi thought about how Ritsuka still couldn't accept things for what they were. He was truly afraid for their happiness being interrupted.

Soubi knew this was all due to Ritsuka's doubt at his ability of being a good father. The seventeen year old was probably terrified of being a parent. He couldn't really blame Ritsuka for feeling that way; he was still in high school. It seemed his fears had started to also affect Soubi's own misgivings.

Even Soubi had his moments of doubt and fear. He didn't know if he was going to be a good parent. All he knew was that he was going to do his best at being there for their child.

He was seven months, now. It was getting closer to the birth.

It just made both he and Ritsuka more nervous about all the new things they would have to face with bringing a baby into the world.

As his classes drew to a close, Soubi got his things and headed home. Nervous thoughts plagued his mind, walking down the semi-empty hallways.

He walked outside of the building and hailed a taxi. Before he got pregnant, he usually he walked home, but he just didn't have the energy like he used to; besides, Ritsuka would be very upset to learn he was walking home alone.

Soubi looked out the window, as the blurred faces, buildings, and streets passed by.

At a stoplight, Soubi looked at a little boy holding an older woman's hand, he was pointing at something in a store window. She scooped him up in her arms, so he could see something better. They were both smiling and pointing. It was such a simple scene, yet Soubi could see just how the woman held her child that she loved him more than anything. He watched as the boy snuggled into his mother's embrace.

Soubi closed his eyes and wondered could that ever be him and his child. He never felt so much uncertainty about anything in his life, but he truly wanted to believe everything would turn out alright that **he** could be that caring, loving parent.

The taxi stopped abruptly; Soubi looked up and realized they were in front of his apartment building. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention.

He paid the driver and got out of the car, not paying any attention to a rather familiar car parked a little ways down.

He waddled up the stairs; stairs were starting to become a nuisance to him. His belly always felt like it was in the way, while he attempted to get up the numerous little obstacles.

Soubi walked through the hallways, until he came to his door. He opened the door with his keys and walked in.

He looked around in surprise; there were dirty plates and four glasses on the table. He immediately became wary.

Was there someone in the house?

There was a loud bang, and Soubi jumped in alarm. He quickly turned towards the door, until he heard a voice that he immediately recognized.

He walked to the door where he heard the voice come from and slowly opened it.

Four faces turned to look at him in shock and surprise.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm okay, now.

The next update shouldn't take as long as this one.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Soubi looked upon the scene with wide eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.

The four faces staring back at him were Kio, Yuiko, Yayoi, and Ritsuka. They were covered in paint.

Soubi walked further into the room that was going to be for the baby. The walls were painted a light green to match the crib. There was also the beginning of a mural on the wall to his left. It was the beginning of a forest scene.

It was beautiful. He turned to the wall and gazed at it for a while. There was the start of grass, trees, and a blue sky, but it was a half-finished scene. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Oi, Soubi, what are you doing here so early?" Kio asked in surprise.

Soubi turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's not early. It's 4:18; I always finish with my classes at four. Did all of you work on this all day?"

Yayoi shook his head and threw his hands up in the air, "Somebody should've been watching the time."

Yuiko merely walked up to Soubi and asked, "Well, do you like it, Soubi?"

He smiled. "I love it. You guys did a wonderful job."

Ritsuka came to stand beside his boyfriend. He didn't pull him into a hug because he had paint on him.

"I'm really glad you like it. We decided to skip school today to start on it. We got a lot done. Kio did the mural; he's not finished, obviously."

Soubi looked to Kio who was standing there with his hands in his pockets; he looked at Soubi and the half-done mural.

He was satisfied with what he'd done so far. "Consider it my gift to you and the baby," Kio said with a smirk,"Oh and you, too, Ritsuka."

Everybody laughed at this.

"Thank you, Kio. It looks great so far. You all have done a great job. I never expected this."

Yuiko grinned broadly and bounced up and down in happiness.

Yayoi came over and put an arm around her shoulders smiling.

"You mean you're not angry with us for skipping school," he asked, carefully.

Soubi shook his head. "You are seniors, and I highly doubt you missed a lot."

He looked around at the four faces that smiled at him, and all he felt was love and support. It was an overwhelming feeling.

He had forgotten that he wasn't alone. He and Ritsuka were not alone.

They were surrounded by friends who cared about them and their unborn child, friends who had stuck around them through all the drama, trials, and fights that had come their way.

Through their own disagreements and squabbles, their friends never left their side, even now.

He knew their friends weren't going anywhere. They wanted to be a part of the baby's life, just as they were a part of Ritsuka and his life.

Tears flowed down his cheeks; he bought a hand up to wipe them away.

A hand was on his, holding it gently. He looked up to see Ritsuka's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ritsuka asked softly.

Soubi nodded his head and stared to smile.

"It's just nice to know we have friends that are going to be there for us."

Kio let out an exasperated sigh, "Where else are we going to be?"

Soubi simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll always be there for you and Ritsuka," Yuiko added in a nicer tone.

Yayoi nodded his head in agreement.

Soubi smiled again and watched, as they began to put the crib together. It was going on the opposite wall, across from the mural.

Ritsuka was still standing beside him. His hand slipped into his and gave it a little squeeze.

Soubi looked over at a relieved Ritsuka. Ritsuka definitely seemed more at ease.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel as nervous about all of this anymore," Ritsuka said quietly.

Soubi's looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Ritsuka turned to him and held his hands in his. "Kio said something to me, while we were in the kitchen. I kind of mentioned my nervousness about being a father. He said, 'As long as a child has a caring, loving family around them. It kind of voids all the negative things because you know you're not alone to deal with life's obstacles.' "

Soubi understood what he was getting at.

Ritsuka continued, "Family doesn't always have to be blood related," as he glanced at their three friends.

Soubi glanced over at them, too.

"He was trying to tell you not to worry so much because we're not alone. Our friends are our family; our family that's going to stay by our sides to help us raise our child," Soubi finished.

Ritsuka nodded. "It just made me realize that we can do this," he hesitated," and I'm sorry for putting my fear onto you. I didn't mean to make you scared, too."

"It's alright. I'm doing better, now."

"Ritsuka, get you lazy ass, over here," Kio yelled in frustration.

Ritsuka and Soubi looked over at him and chuckled.

Ritsuka pressed a kiss to Soubi's cheek, as he walked over and took the directions out of Yuiko's hands and helped with the crib.

Soubi walked out and down the hall.

'_Yes, everything was going to be alright because they had their "family" who were going to be by their sides,_' he thought.

* * *

Told you it wasn't going to take as long as the other. XD

I hope you like this chapter.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Students began to noisily fill the hallways; they trailed out of the classroom. Soon a pregnant blonde-haired art teacher followed behind them, talking to one of his students.

As Soubi talked to his student, a sharp pain shot through his body, knocking him off his feet.

The pain radiated from his stomach and a sudden woosh of liquid flowed down his legs.

His water had just broken.

He ended up leaning against the wall with his briefcase now on the ground. His student was now looking at him worriedly, asking him what was wrong. Another sharp pain shot through his body, earning a painful groan.

Soubi's features twisted in pain and fear. He looked at his student and said, "I think I'm going into labor."

An ambulance was quickly called; it arrived at the school several minutes later.

Soubi looked around dazedly, as curious students gathered around them, while the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance.

It took off down the street, whisking him off toward the nearest hospital.

Soubi groaned as pain once again spread from his belly. He was only 31 weeks; it wasn't time. It was too early to give birth, but it seemed the baby had other ideas. Nervousness gripped him and refused to let go.

He needed to get to a phone; he needed Ritsuka. Where the hell was his cell phone?

Flurry of activity surrounded him, as nurses helped him get adjusted in the hospital room.

He was taken to a private room. Two nurses surrounded him, trying to make him more comfortable and checking on the baby's vital signs.

After the doctor came in and checked on him, he grabbed for the phone and immediately called Ritsuka.

**Meanwhile**

Ritsuka was just walking out of the school with Yayoi and Yuiko trailing behind him. A ringing noise filled the air.

He reached into his pocket and looked to see who was calling. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway.

Yayoi and Yuiko stopped and watched, as Ritsuka's eyes furrowed in worry.

"Hey, Soubi. What's wrong?"

"What hospital?" he asked hurriedly, as his eyes grew large.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I love you, Soubi. Everything's going to be alright."

Ritsuka quickly hung up his phone and looked at his friends.

"Soubi's in labor. We have to get to him, now."

Yuiko offered to drive him to the hospital in her parent's car, which was now hers.

They all got into the car and sped to the hospital to be by Soubi's side.

**At the Hospital**

Soubi groaned and squirmed, as the pain started to get worse. He sat up in the bed, holding the railings tightly.

The doctor came in once again to check on how he was progressing.

She seemed very concerned. "It's a little early for the baby to be born, but we don't have a choice. We have to deliver the baby. Your labor has progressed rapidly, and we don't have enough time to give you anything to slow it down. The baby is going to be born a little premature. It may be a chance its lungs have not fully developed."

Soubi looked at her in fear. "Is the baby going to be alright?"

"We'll do everything we can to assure its healthy," she replied, placing a comforting hand on his leg and walking out.

Several minutes later, the door to the room opened and a frazzled looking Ritsuka walked in.

"Soubi, are you okay?" he asked, walking to the side of the baby.

Soubi hugged Ritsuka to his body. Tears escaped his eyes; He was so relieved that Ritsuka was here.

He glanced over Ritsuka's shoulder to see Yayoi and Yuiko standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, Soubi, I can't wait for the baby," Yuiko squealed, as she pushed Ritsuka out of the way to be by his side.

Soubi smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and said hi to her and Yayoi.

"We'll be right here with you and Ritsuka," she continued, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"That's right; we're not going anywhere," Yayoi added.

He sat down on the couch by the window, waiting patiently.

It had now been six hours, since Soubi's contractions began. The labor was starting to progress slowly; the doctor seemed to be worried at how slowly the labor was starting to creep along, after starting so quickly.

He had been given an epidural to deal with the pain of the contractions which seemed to have slowed down quite a bit.

As the four friends waited, a sudden beeping noise broke their conversations. They looked to the machine while a couple of nurses came into the room, followed by the doctor.

Ritsuka got out of his seat and looked around worriedly. "What's going on?"

They began to listen to Soubi's heartbeat and check the beeping machine which was tracking the baby's vitals.

"The baby's blood pressure is falling fast, when need to perform a caesarean section. It's the only way we can get the baby out safely at this point," the doctor retorted.

Soubi gazed over at his boyfriend, worry etched into his face.

The nurses wheeled Soubi out to prepare him for surgery.

Ritsuka looked on, as a deep hollow feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Was their child going to be okay?

* * *

Sorry for the delay; I had alot going on. School's about to start again and I had some things to settle before it starts.

Also, a reviewer, Thinker27 was wondering why Soubi, a guy can get pregnant and why no was freaking out about it. Very valid question.

I should've explained that at the beginning. It's quite simple actually. I wanted Soubi to be pregnant, so I figured it's my story and my world.

I just made it a normal thing to happen and that's why no one's freaking out. I hope that covers any other questions about this.

I don't know if it feels rushed or not. I hope it doesn't; just let me know if it does.

Also, I don't know all the ins and outs about giving birth. I've never had a kid. I just watch those birthing shows sometimes on Discovery Health Channel, so yeah.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

Ritsuka was now in the operating room, sitting beside Soubi, as the doctor and several nurses began the surgery.

He sat there soothing his boyfriend, running a hand through his soft hair.

Soubi was scared; he had never been through anything like this, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to endure this again.

Several minutes passed, before the cries of a baby filled the room.

Ritsuka couldn't stop smiling, as he repeated, "You did it, Soubi. It's our child."

He smiled, as the doctor showed him their baby for the first time.

**In the Waiting Room**

Yuiko and Yayoi sat patiently in their seats, while Kio paced back and forth. Yayoi had managed to call him, after they wheeled Soubi in for the c-section.

Ritsuka walked excitedly down the hallway; he made a beeline for his friends, once he spotted them.

Yuiko jumped up and ran into Ritsuka's arms, hugging him tightly."How's the baby? Is it a boy or girl? Who does it look like?"

Ritsuka gently pushed her away. "Calm down and I'll tell you." She continued to bubble with excitement.

"Congratulations, Ritsuka," Yayoi said, while shaking his hand.

"Thank you," he replied with a genuine smile on his face.

Kio looked at him for a while, then smirked and said, "Congratulations, then. You're a father, now. You better take good care of Soubi and the kid, or I will kick your ass."

Ritsuka just continued to smile. This was probably the nicest thing he was going to hear from Kio.

"How's Soubi doing?" he continued.

"They moved him back to his room to rest. He's pretty out of it. They gave him some pain medication, and our daughter's going have to stay here for at least a couple weeks."

Yuiko let put a loud squeal that made Yayoi jump away in fear. "You had a girl. I'm so excited."

"Yeah, it's a girl," Ritsuka announced proudly.

While Ritsuka showed Kio Soubi's room, he took the others to see their baby girl in the (pre-natal care unit). They stared through a clear window into the nursery; the baby was still recovering from being born premature. They would have to wait for the chance to hold her.

Yuiko let out another squeal startling both Ritsuka and Yayoi. "She's so beautiful."

She had a head full of dark hair, her features closely resembling Ritsuka. Her eyes were closed, so no one saw her eye color.

She squirmed a bit, as if sensing her family close by.

"I know," the proud father murmured, quietly. Ritsuka had so many emotions going through him. He was happy Soubi and their daughter was safe. He couldn't believe she was finally here. He was going to make sure he would be a great parent.

Soon Kio joined them, since Soubi had fallen asleep halfway through their conversation. He cocked his head to the side. "What did you guys name her?"

Ritsuka bit his lip in guilt. "We're still working on it. Soubi and I want to give her the perfect name."

The night soon grew late, as their friends left reluctantly. They had spent the entire afternoon and most of the night with the couple. They really were good friends.

Ritsuka sat in a chair, sitting by Soubi's side. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Soubi was still resting peacefully.

Ritsuka settled back in his chair, falling asleep to the thoughts of finally having a real family.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and making it one of your favorites. You're the reason I kept writing this story, even when I wasn't sure about it.

Thanks again.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or the characters.**

A few weeks later, Soubi was released from the hospital.

He was healing rather quickly from the surgery. When he got ready to leave, all their friends were there at their apartment to welcome him home.

Unfortunately their daughter was unable to come home. She had to stay for a few more weeks.

Soubi and Ritsuka had finally come up with a name for her. They named her Shizuka.

Ritsuka made sure he visited the hospital every single day to see their baby girl, while his boyfriend recuperated.

As the weeks passed, Soubi was back to his old self. He had completely healed and was ready to be there for Shizuka.

The day came when Shizuka was able to breathe on her own. Soubi and Ritsuka borrowed Yuiko's car to bring their little girl home.

At the hospital, Soubi felt an intense amount of relief, when he saw their daughter looking a whole lot healthier. He cradled her in his arms, staring at a face that looked so much like Ritsuka's. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

He stared into her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready Soubi?"

He looked up at Ritsuka, who was looking at him expectantly. He nodded his head, vaguely aware of anything else, as he carefully placed Shizuka in the car seat.

Ritsuka secured her in the backseat and walked to the passenger's side of the car. They drove off from the hospital with little cooing noises escaping from the back seat.

Ritsuka would look back every few seconds to make sure she was still there, afraid that she might disappear into thin air. He was still in awe that he and Soubi created something so small, something so beautiful, something so wholly dependent on them.

When they arrived, Soubi took Shizuka inside, while Ritsuka unloaded the few things from the car. Yuiko would come tomorrow for her car. Their friends decided to come over the next day; they wanted to give the new parents some privacy with their new addition.

Once the things were unpacked and placed in the baby's room, Ritsuka walked into the sitting area, where Soubi was currently sitting.

He was sitting on the couch, cradling Shizuka. He held the baby's head, and placed a hand on her back, so she was facing him. Shizuka and Soubi were gazing at each other for so long; it seemed like they were having a staring contest.

Ritsuka chuckled at the thought.

The blonde heard him and looked over t him with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"It looked like you two were having a staring contest," he replied, as he dropped onto the large cushiony sofa beside Soubi.

Soubi looked amused and turned his attention back toward the small squirming figure in his arms.

Shizuka darted her eyes from Soubi to Ritsuka, glancing between the two, before setting her gaze on Ritsuka.

He stared right back at her, reaching out a finger, which she quickly grasped in her tiny fist, seeming to hold on with her all her strength.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Soubi asked quietly.

Ritsuka nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is."

"She looks so much like you," he added, looking at Ritsuka reverently.

The raven-haired boy smiled and said, "She has your eyes, though."

Soubi dropped his eyes to the baby and looked at Ritsuka again. "Do you want to hold her?"

The younger boy nodded and his boyfriend placed Shizuka in his arms. He cradled her to his chest, and then made a small cocoon out of his arms, just so he could hold her and rock her to sleep. They had already fed her numerous times at the hospital before they left, so now it was time for a nap.

Soubi leaned over and tilted his head onto Ritsuka's shoulder, so he could get a better look at Shizuka. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She looked so at peace.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had evened out. Her small chest rose and fell with each breath.

They walked to her room, and Ritsuka gently placed her in the crib, pulling a green blanket over her.

He turned back to see Soubi staring at the mural, Kio had painted as a gift to them.

Ritsuka walked up beside him and glanced over the beautiful forest scene. It showed trees in the back ground, looming high into the sky, a blue sky with clouds hanging over a small clearing, the clearing held a small lake in the middle which had little ripples on the surface to create movement.

A deer was at the age of the lake, drinking from it. A school of fish could be seen at one side of the lake.

Then in the sky were three birds, flying off into the distance. Two of the birds were slightly bigger than the one in the middle.

Soubi and Ritsuka had pretty much figured out the three bids was supposed to represent their new family, going into the future and leaving the past behind.

"He did a great job," Soubi said, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, he did. He really did."

Ritsuka slipped his hand into Soubi's and gave it a squeeze.

"We're going to be okay. I know it," he said earnestly, his voice filled with confidence.

Soubi looked over at him."Yes, we will because we have each other."

Ritsuka smiled and retorted, "That was really corny, but it's true."

Soubi's face broke out into a smirk, as they stood in Shizuka's room, staring at the mural, looking toward the future together.

* * *

That's the end. I have to say thanks to all the faithful reviewers, who kept me going. You guys were my inspiration.

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I'll admit at times; I felt like it was too fluffy.

But overall I'm really glad I wrote this. Thanks for reading.

Thanks for the reviews and making it one of your favorites.

Please review one last time. : )


End file.
